Torn Apart
by ShadowCat12
Summary: I don't really have much to say, time travel, new pilot, new suits, new enmies. You get it. Please read, pleeeezz!!!! And Review too.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
I don't own Gundam in any way... yada yada yada, blab blab blab, Except for any characters I make up!! Thnx.  
  
  
The Year is after Colony 1195 (yes 1195). Due to the decision of the Cheerman or the board of directors   
for the NEW earth alliance not too many things were aloud to be upgraded, no flying cars or stuff like   
that. However some people have authority higher then that being presently shone. The new organization   
ROE is doing it's best to control everything that happens in the space colonies now too instead of just   
earth. Now mainly focusing on MD's. The highest standards must be met at any cost. Scorpios are now the   
highest rated MD. The major leaders however use MS's. One of the highest leaders dislikes the way the   
future was made by the Gundams who gave everyone hope and has devised a scheme.  
  
High Leader: Sgt. Karning I leave you in control here's the key to the main generator room, as well as the   
key to the main memory database.  
  
Sgt. Karning: Th... Th... Thank you Sir, very much.  
  
There's a grin in the darkness. Suddenly there's an explosion down the hall.   
  
Sgt. Karning: Guards go check that out!!!  
  
~Thunk~ The unconscious body of Sgt. Karning is dragged into a closet by two people. One of   
the two people (agents) took the key to the main memory database as well as other loose change in his   
pockets. The people made their way to the room where the main memory database was. They walked in the   
door. Agent (1) Puts the disc in gets every bit of info on the CPU and puts the disc back in his pocket.  
  
Agent (1): Don't you think that was a little easy?  
  
Agent (2): There's gotta be... LOOK OUT!!!!  
  
Agent (2) shoved his friend out of the way just as an odd bullet made of some water substance   
was shot out of the ceiling. Instead of hitting it's target it hit Agent (2). (A/N They do get names) The   
affect was an odd turnout. Agent (2) pulled out a gun and shot Agent (1) in the arm.  
  
Agent (1): What the...  
  
He then noticed his friend's eyes were dark puddles no color in them at all. He jumps into the   
vent shaft. Another shot was fired this time piercing his leg.   
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Gundam in any way... yada yada yada, blab blab blab, Except for any characters I make up!! Thnx.  
  
The shaft was small and Agent (1) was cramped in it. He followed the shaft to the hanger He looked out...  
  
Agent (1): That's funny there's no one here. ~He moves slowly over to his suit careful not to aggravate his arm or leg. He jumps in and winces with pain as he sits.~   
  
There's an explosion destroying most of the hangar. Out comes Agent (2) followed by 20 ScorpioP3X's (new model MD's, I'll just call 'em Scorpios though)   
  
Agent (2): Where do you think you were going Statter? We have a party to start.  
  
(Agent (1)) Statter: Griphon don't make me fight, please.  
  
5 Scorpios move forwards and begins to attack. GeminiGT (Statter's Suit from now on I'll call it Gemini.) Begins to fire. Blue streaks of light coming from 2 beam cannons on Gemini's shoulders destroy 2 of the 5 Scorpios. Drawing a sort of Buster Riffle, Gemini blows a hole clear through 2 other Scorpios with a green beam. (A/N Hehehehe Green Beam sounds kinda funny huh?)And to kill the fifth he draws a blazing blue beam sword out, curved like a heat shorter with 2 curved spikes. He slashed the head off the last and watched it explode. The explosion rattled the suit causing the pilot to wince in pain.  
  
Statter: Now I'm Pissed!!! ~Connects both shoulder cannons and Buster riffle together and pulls the trigger.~  
  
Every Scorpios except on vanishes leaving only an explosion. Gemini puts the gun away. The last Scorpio begins to pursue Gemini.   
  
Statter: Catch me if you can ~shuts down shield and weapon systems converting it all to speed. He activates his boosters~ hehehe...HAHAHAHAH...HEHEHEHE...  
  
The mobile suit begins to fly circles around the Scorpio. Gemini rams into the Scorpio with it's elbow. (A/N Gemini has a metal spike located on each of it's elbows) It exploded.  
  
Griphon: Now it's my turn... ~He is interrupted by a message in his suit~ Fine, it seams you get to live, I have been called back. Good-bye Statter.  
  
Gemini falls off and Statter gets a last glimpse at his friend, a tear drops down from his, and he falls into a deep sleep because of the wounds. The suit floats through outer space, un-welcomed by the stars and rejecter by any base in site it floats slowly drifting towards an unknown destination.  
  
  
  
Part 2 is done, how'd ya like it? Getting a little better, I'll come up with the third sometime, please review. Thnx.   



End file.
